


Unfinished Sid/Geno Soulmate fic

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Unfinished, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The Spark is rare. Very, very rare. Those that find their soulmate recognise that they are so incredibly lucky. Which is why Flower can't understand how Sid and Geno haven't figured it out yet."Started writing this years ago, but lost interest in writing it myself. Anyone that wants to take what is here and write their own version is welcome to it.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Unfinished Sid/Geno Soulmate fic

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof-read or edited in any way. Starts off more coherent but there is a lot of disjointed bits.   
> I have no intention of ever finishing it, but I still liked the idea, so I'm spitting it out into the world. Anyone is welcome to take it.

Soulbonds are extremely rare. The chances of finding the one person that compliments your being completely is statistically near impossible. Not only do you need to find and meet your other half, both people need to be in a place where they will accept the bond before the spark can even be felt. Some people spend their whole life’s never knowing their soulmate has been there all along. Others never meet at all. Still, history is full of those that felt the spark. Alexander and Hephaiston, Antony and Cleopatra, Shah Jahan and Mumtaz Mahal, Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. 

Marc knows he is one of the lucky ones. Meeting Vero and feeling the spark at such a young age was a miracle. Whenever he’s asked what it’s like being bonded, he does his best to describe it. It’s like every sense you have is heightened and balanced, like having an entire part of your being back that you didn’t know was missing. It’s hard to explain to those that can’t comprehend what it feels like. It’s like explaining what colour is to someone who was born blind. 

That’s why he considers himself an authority on soulbonds and what they look like. 

He’s been watching them for years. He’s been waiting for the spark to finally ignite. Fans and the media have speculated since the beginning that they are already bonded. ‘No two talents like them should be able to coexist on the same team without friction', 'Something is tying them together', 'Look at the way they play off each other', 'That can’t be natural talent.’ They’ve heard it all. The media seems to forget that all professional sports teams test for bonds regularly and supply suppressants to avoid unfair advantages. And neither of them have ever tested positive. 

Which Flower can’t understand. It’s been over 10 years. He’d thought there would be little adopted Crosby-Malkin’s running around Sewickley by now. Instead he watched year after year as Sid and Geno grew ever closer as friends, but never crossed the line into being a couple. When Geno and Oksana broke up, he thought “This is it. It’s time.” But Sid kept dating Kathy, Geno started talking to Anna, and here they were. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like Kathy or Anna. Both are great people. Kathy’s got more patience dealing with Sid than he deserves, and Anna can keep Geno calm like no one else. Nikita is one cute baby too. If he didn’t know what he did, he’d be so happy they’d both found such great partners in life. But he knows what they’re missing. He knows that beneath the surface there’s a fire waiting to catch. All it needs is the spark. 

Too many times in history, sparks were set before the couple were ready. They were too young, tied to other people. Religious and political factions took sides. Wars broke out in result. Look at Antony and Cleopatra. Now, every country has their own laws on top of the internationally agreed upon rules, but they are basically all the same. Sparked individuals cannot force others to become aware of their potential soulmate. 

So Flower sits quiet while Sid and Geno go about their lives, never feeling the spark. And he hates it. They’re the face of Penguins hockey, the best players in the league. They’re magic on the ice, the two-headed-monster. They’ve had each other’s backs through so much hardship over the years, both in and out of the rink. They’re best friends. But they could be more, and he knows it. He loves them both, and it hurts to know what they could be and not do anything about it. 

He watches as Geno gravitates towards Sid the more English he learns. Watches as Sid blushes more and more as Geno chirps him. Watches as both gush about the other’s skills. Watches as they make plays with each other only they seem to understand. Watches as Geno, with his busted knee, keeps Sid sane during some of the worst concussion symptoms. Watches as Sid is the only one able to bring Geno out of the melancholy he felt from losing at the Sochi Olympics. 

Watches as they fall in love with other people. Watches as Sid finally makes the decision to completely move out of the Lemieux house just as things get serious with Kathy. Watches as Geno tells them about Anna being pregnant. Watches as Sid smiles so big when he hugs Geno and tells him congratulations. Watches as Geno shows off his wedding ring and pictures of baby Nikita. 

Watches as an ecstatic Geno pulls Sid into him after they finally win the Cup again, and how easy it is for Sid to tuck his smiling face into Geno’s neck. 

And it hurts.

Deciding to move to Vegas isn’t easy. The decision isn’t all his to make, sure, but the expansion draft rules make it easy to see what’s about to happen. He knows the front office see Muzz as the future of the Penguins. He knows he’s lost his starter job in Pittsburgh. He knows he wants to play. So he went to Rutherford in September, and they worked on a plan. 

Telling the core when the time comes isn’t easy. Him, Sid, Geno, Tanger, they’ve played their entire NHL careers in Pittsburgh. They were all supposed to retire as Penguins. It goes like he expected. Kuni takes the news the best and wishes him well. Tanger gets that stormy look in his eyes right before he fucks up an opponent. Geno has tears in his eyes as he hugs him. And Sid goes quiet. He probably should have told Sid separately, but he selfishly didn’t want to face him one on one. Sid doesn’t do well with change. Half of his “superstitions” exist because he hates change. But here Flower is, a year after Duper had to give up playing, saying he was leaving. 

Geno still has his arm around Flower when Sid gets up from his chair and walks out of the conference room. He wants to go after him, but Geno is squeezing his shoulder. 

“I go.”

Kuni takes Geno’s place at his side. “He’ll be all right.” He knows that. He knows that because Geno will find him. That Geno will sit with him while Sid works through what he’s feeling. And that Geno will finally say a few words that will settle Sid’s mind. Flower will talk to him later. 

Sid showing up at Flower’s house is unannounced but not unexpected. Vero shows him in to the kitchen after a hug, and takes the girls out for a walk. 

Sid leans against the counter. 

“I don’t regret winning.”

Flower waits for Sid to keep going.

“I wouldn’t give back the Cup for anything.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.”

He watches and waits. 

“Have you waived your no move clause yet?”

“I will officially in February.”

“Before or after the deadline?”

“Sid.”

“Because I can talk to Jim, get him to work a deal with someone. Or Mario cou-“

“Sid.”

“Yeah.” He hangs his head, defeated.

“I want to play.”

“Yeah.”

The tv is on while they wait for Vero and the girls to return.

Sid looks to Flower. “How’s V handling all this?”

“She knew before I did. What I wanted to do.” 

Sid smiles. “Soulmates, eh?”

Flower knows his own smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“You guys are good tho?”

“Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sid 

“You know.”

“I do.”

“And Geno knows?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you known?”

Sid shrugs. “2006.”

“What?”

“In his fourth game, remember G scored that insane goal against Brodeur off my pass? That’s when we knew.”

“Criss, Sid!"

“I don’t think I’d ever been that excited for someone to score before. I fucking jumped in the air, Flower. It’s not like it was a playoff game. But I was just so happy, I couldn’t stop myself. Geno was so excited, and I jumped into him, and he swung me around against the glass. And that was it. The Spark was lit.”

Flower stares in astonishment. 

“But how?”

“I think you of all people know how it works there, bud.”

“But the league? The tests?”

“The tests only cover soulmates who’ve bonded.”

“But you lit the Spark?”

“Lighting the Spark doesn’t automatically mean a bond.”

“What?”

“‘Can’t spread the Fire if you don’t fan the Flames.’”

“But he’s your soulmate!?”

“I know.”

“There is nothing that compares to the feeling you get when you find your soulmate. You’re finally complete!”

“You saying that 99.9% of the population isn’t a complete person?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. But the feeling you get when you find them, when you are with them. That feeling is pure joy!”

“I know what you mean, Flower. But you’re wrong.”

“Si-“

“Think about who Geno is. About what he is.”

“He’s your soulmate.”

“He’s Russian.”

“And?”

“Think! Geno bleeds Russia. Think about what it would mean for him to bond with another man. They couldn’t punish him for who his soulmate is. International Soulmate Law prevents it. But they could make life for his family very difficult. His friends. He’d just managed to escape the clutches of Metallurg’s management, and he soulbonds with his new Canadian teammate?! A soulbond with me would have meant Geno was on a watchlist. Russia could revoked his citizenship, claiming he was now Canadian by their Soulbond laws. He'd be cut off from is family, his home! And there would be nothing we could do to stop them.

“He didn’t speak any English besides the very basic. What were we supposed to do? Ask Gonch to translate? What if he told someone? Geno was scared. I was scared. We were kids, Flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> My plan was for Sid and Geno to end up together after much angst from all sides, possibly years down the line, in their retirement even. My only requests of anyone picking up this story are that both Kathy and Anna be treated fairly, and that there is no MPREG. That's all folks!


End file.
